Triunvirato: El Comienzo
by Aquarios69
Summary: El comienzo de la historia de Jillian Shepard, nacida en el espacio en el año 2154, abordo del crucero Ssv Newton, donde se comete el atentado en contra de la vida de la familia del capitán, Aaron Shepard. Dejando como resultado una familia totalmente separada; Jane Salgado y Erik Cohen, los hermanos de Shepard, viviendo cada uno, una vida diferente. FemShep/Liara MaleShep/Tali.
1. Chapter 1

-Felicidades teniente, es usted madre de tres pequeños -Se escuchó de parte de el partero -Los tres se encuentran en buen estado de salud-.

Dentro de la enfermería del Newton; doctores y enfermeras se movían en sincronía. Limpiando, saturando y cuidando, cada uno a lo suyo. La teniente Hannah Shepard acababa de dar a luz a tres pequeños; dos pequeñas y un varón.

-Me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz al darme a mis tres hijos -Dijo el Capitán de la nave, Aarón Shepard, quien le daba un beso en la frente a su cansada y ahora dormida esposa -Descansa mi amor-.

A pesar de estar en el apogeo de la tecnología, la teniente y el capitán, quisieron que el parto fuese lo mas natural que se pudiera. Por tal, el trabajo de parto dejo a todos agotados. Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden, tanto en la salud de la madre como de los pequeños, los doctores decidieron dejar a la familia descansar.

Al quedar a solas con su esposa y asegurarse de que esta completamente dormida el capitán se levanto del asiento que esta justo a lado de la cama de su esposa y salió de la habitación rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraban sus hijos. Al entrar vio a dos bebes cubiertas en mantas rosadas y uno en una azul, el capitán simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, después de años de servir para la alianza tal vez había llegado ya el momento para retirarse y vivir tranquilamente con su familia.

Lo había pensado anteriormente pero ahora estaba decidido, después de su misión actual de transporte de suministros a la estación Arturo y se retiraría, regresaría a la tierra con su familia en Vancouver donde tenía una casa que tiempo atrás había comprado a espaldas de su esposa. Hannah aun no estaba convencida con lo de retirarse permanentemente de la alianza, para ella estar en el campo era todo lo que sabia hacer, no se veía en una casa siendo madre y ama de casa, pero amaba demasiado a su esposo como para no estar junto a él, no seria fácil pero lo intentaría.

-Ustedes serán todo lo que me importe, no mas misiones, no mas viajes espaciales, a menos que sean vacaciones familiares claro -Dijo mientras tomaba a una de las pequeña en sus brazos -¡Dios! Eres tan hermosa como tu madre, sacaste el color pelirrojo que tanto me encanta de ella. Sé que debería de esperar a tu madre aunque ya lo hemos discutido pero tu…-.

-Oh, capitán, pensé que estaría en la habitación con su esposa descansando -Dijo nervioso el enfermero.

* * *

-Hey Joey, me debes cincuenta terras -Escuchó el piloto del crucero quien giro su asiento y al ver que se trataba de su compañero el copiloto, Miller, sonrió.

-Oh vamos Miller. Yo en verdad pensé que serian gemelos -Su compañero le ofreció una de las tazas que tenia en manos y la tomo.

-Te lo dije, mi esposa tuvo trillizos y su vientre tenía el mismo tamaño que el de la teniente. Así que paga -Contestó el copiloto. El teniente tomo de su bolsillo cincuenta terras y se los entrego a su compañero -Muchas gracias -Dijo Miller burlona-mente.

Después de unos minutos de chequeo rutinario sobre los motores, oxigeno, temperatura interna, etcétera. Miller hablo.

-¿Haz escuchado las noticias? ¿Sobre los Red y los Nyx?-.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza y el copiloto empezó a relatar lo que pasaba en la tierra. Tanto los Nyx como los Red eran bandas que empezaron siendo simples pandillas callejeras. Sin embargo los Nyx tenían más antigüedad en el negocio, tenían mas miembros que los Red, infiltrados en las autoridades y empresas por toda la tierra. Los Red por otra parte era una banda que tenia pocos años de haberse formado. Sin embargo habían rumores de que los últimos dos años les pisaban los talones a los Nyx, cosa que a tal banda no le agradaba para nada, como consecuencia de tal crecimiento las dos banda tenían guerras entre si.

Lo ultimo que se había escuchado sobre los Red, era que pensaban en expandirse en el espacio antes que los Nyx tomaran también los cielos.

-Sinceramente creo que son rumores. Los Red no tienen tanto poder e imaginación como para hacerlo, sobre todo si la alianza es quien tiene el poder en el espacio -Respondió Joey.

-Nunca subestimes a alguien con ansias de poder y respeto. Pero si estas tan seguro… ¿Quieres recuperar tus cincuenta terras en un doble o nada? -Retó el copiloto.

* * *

-Oh bueno… yo vine a revisar la salud de los bebes -Contesto el enfermero. El capitán sabia que era normal que se mantuvieran en observación los bebes pero algo en el enfermero le hacia pensar en no dejar a sus hijos con el a solas.

-Eres Cohen, ¿Cierto? -Pregunto el capitán, el enfermero asintió y se acercó a los cubículos sin dejar de ser observado por su superior -Esta es la primera misión que tienes fuera de la tierra ¿Cierto?-.

-Si… necesitaba un aumento así que conseguí que me asignara a la Newton como asistente en la enfermería -Cohen a simple vista parecía un hombre tímido y de buen corazón pero simplemente la manera en que se movía y miraba a los bebes le hacia dudar al capitán -Señor puede estar tranquilo, yo cuidare de los bebes, solo revisare sus signos vitales y terminare, tal vez sea mejor que regrese con su esposa y descanse, debe de estar exhausto-.

-Si no te importa quisiera quedarme un rato mas con mis hijos -Contestó con una sonrisa el capitán mientras dejaba en su cubículo a la pelirroja -El enfermero dudo un poco sobre si decir algo o solo quedarse callado y revisar a los bebes, este solo asintió y comenzó la revisión, el capitán que solo sabia como armar y desarmar un arma, así como usarla, vio lo torpe que era el hombre al hacer su trabajo, creyó que solo era el nerviosismo de tener como observador a tu superior pero al ver el pequeño pero no invisible tatuaje en la parte de atrás de la oreja izquierda del hombre supo que no era un hombre cualquiera, era un miembro de la banda de los Red.

Con sumo cuidado de no levantar sospechas al hombre que estaba cerca de su hijo varón observo la habitación en busca de algo con que defenderse en caso de necesitarlo. Cohen por su lado al ver lo que hacía él y el capitán supo que algo no estaba bien, tenía que hacer algo, sus compañeros estaban a una hora de distancia y los que estaban ya en la nave no bastaban para acabar con los soldados de la Newton.

-Así que capitán ¿Que se siente ser padre por primera vez? -Sonrió el enfermero a su atento superior, tenia que ganar tiempo -Yo aun recuerdo como me sentí cuando nació mi hermosa nena, ahora tiene dos años apenas cumplidos, ella y mi esposa son la razón de que olvidara mi miedo a volar y este aquí. Quiero darles una vida mejor-.

-Es mucha distancia la que hay entre su familia y usted ¿No creé soldado?-.

-Demasiada, pero tal vez es lo mejor por ahora, mi esposa y yo tenemos problemas, hace poco iba a ser padre por segunda vez pero… bueno creo que aun no era el momento-.

-Lo siento mucho. Yo soy padre ahora de tres pequeños, sin algo les pasara a ellos, no se que pasaría conmigo y con la razón de mi perdida -Contesto el capitán un tanto amenazador.

* * *

-Ya han pasado veinte minutos y aun no nos dan la señal, la nave esta muy cerca, si los sensores de la nave la detectan estaremos en problemas -Dijo un miembro de la banda.

Las cajas dentro del piso de carga tenían hombres con el uniforme de los Red y otras, estaban llenas de armas. El espacio que tenían dentro de las cajas era reducida y la espera los impacientaba, pero tenían que esperar la señal o los oficiales en turno darían la alarma y su numero se incrementaría y la señal de auxilio seria enviada a todas las naves en la cercanía de la Newton y eso incluía a la estación Arturo.

-Tenemos que esperar -Contestó otro.

-¿Si? Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a esperar mas -Sin mas perdida de tiempo, el hombre abrió la caja y los demás salieron, los dos oficiales que estaban de turno en el piso de carga sorprendidos por lo que pasaba ante sus ojos no les dio tiempo de reaccionar y fueron acabados por los uniformados.

Caja tras caja fue abierta, dejando salir a decenas de soldados, mientras se aseguraban que nadie estuviese en la zona de cargar, los uniformados se reunieron y se prepararon para dar el golpe a la nave y a su capitán.

Mientras tanto el segundo y el tercer infiltrado estaban haciéndose camino a la zona de mando, listo para tomar el control del mando de la nave y prepararla para la llegada de la nave de ellos.

-No se preocupen chicos, ya pueden ir a descansar, nosotros los sustituiremos a los dos -Tanto Joey y Miller se miraron confundidos - El capitán dijo que no habían descansado y me mando a mi y a Chase para sustituirlos-.

-Pero si nuestro turno acaba de comenzar -Contestó Miller.

-Si lo sabemos... pero esas fueron las órdenes del capitán -Contestó Chase.

-Debe de ser una confusión, iré hablar con el capitán sobre esto -Dijo Joey mientras se levantaba de su asiento y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la enfermería.

-No creo que sea buena idea -Dijo rápido Dyson -El capitán esta descansando junto a su esposa en su habitación, se enojara si lo despiertas después de un largo día-.

Joey miro a su compañero y este solo asintió, dejaron que los dos oficiales tomaran el mando de la Newton y se fueron a los cuarteles de los oficiales. Tanto Dyson como Chase bajaron la velocidad de la nave y dieron la señal a sus compañeros en la zona de cargar.

Los miembros de la banda tomaron sus lugares y salieron de la zona con cuidado de no ser descubiertos, dos especialistas se adelantaron a la zona de los cuarteles y lanzaron pequeñas granadas de gas somnífero, mientras el gas se extendía, los soldados iban cayendo uno a uno en un pesado sueño.

Pero no todos lo hicieron, soldados como Miller y Joey, sintieron el olor y se alejaron del lugar preparándose para el conflicto que daría lugar en la nave.

-¿Que rayos esta pasando? -Preguntó alterado Miller.

-No tengo idea pero creo que debemos ir con el capitán, esto no acabara bien, la mayoría esta siendo masacrada mientras duerme, tenemos que evacuar lo antes posible-.

-¿De que hablas? No pienso irme sin luchar, todos ellos son nuestros amigos y compañeros, no podemos simplemente irnos y dejarlos así-.

-¿Crees que esto me gusta? No tenemos opción, nos superan en numero y si no me equivoco, tu y yo les dimos el mando a dos de ellos de la nave, así que olvídate de pedir ayuda-.

-¡Mierda! -Los dos compañeros y otro grupo de soldados se abrieron paso a la armería antes de ir a la enfermería, donde el capitán aun se encontraba con el enfermero de los Red.

* * *

En la enfermería se encontraba un capitán muy enojado y un enfermero muy asustado sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación siendo interrogado por el padre de los recién nacidos.

-Dime ahora mismo ¿Por qué un maldito delincuente como tu esta en mi nave?-.

-No sé de qué me habla señor, solo soy un simple enfermero, por favor no me haga daño -Rogó Cohen.

-No te creo ni una mierda ¡¿Crees que no he visto tu mísero tatuaje en tu cabeza?! -Grito con furia el señor Shepard, haciendo que los pequeños despertaran y lloraran cada vez mas fuerte.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me tiene, pero créame, conmigo no le bastara para detener lo que pasara en unos minutos -Confesó.

-¿De que demonios hablas? -Justo en ese instante escucho los disparos en el nivel superior, furioso dándose cuenta de a lo que se refería el hombre frente a el continuo con las preguntas -¿Me dirás lo que tu y tu sucia banda están haciendo o tendré que sacártelo a golpes?-.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hablare, pero tenemos que salir de aquí, la nave será destruida-.

-¿Destruida? ¿Por qué rayos harían eso los Red? -Preguntó confundido el capitán -¿Qué ganarían ellos? solo se echarían encima a la alianza-.

-Eso es lo que se espera, yo no soy un miembro de los Red, solo lo finjo -Dijo Cohen poniéndose de pie mientras con una gasa se limpiaba el tatuaje temporal -Soy miembro de los Nyx, esto es solo una trampa para los Red, los altos mandos de la banda quieren detener a los Red de su asombroso crecimiento antes de que pierdan el poder, los hombres que están ahora irrumpiendo en la nave son Red reales, solo tres somos Nyx, mientras ellos están… luchando con los soldados, una nave de los Nyx se aproxima hasta la Newton y cuando lleguen mataran a los Red que queden y harán que la nave se estrelle en un planeta cercano, cuando la alianza descubra los restos de los Red…-.

-La alianza iniciara una guerra contra los Red y los Nyx sacaran beneficio de la guerra, malditos bastardos, pero ¿Por qué esta esta nave?-.

-¿No lo recuerda capitán?, usted tuvo una misión hace uno año que dio lugar en la tierra, usted se enfrento con mercenarios de los Nyx, el comandante del grupo era el hijo menor de uno de los jefes de los Nyx. Esto es solo cuestión de venganza, contra usted y los Red, dos pájaros de un solo tiro-.

-¿así que quiere matar a mi familia? ¡¿Y tú los ibas ayudar?!-.

-Tenia que hacerlo, si no lo hacia matarían a mi familia, una vez que te unes a una banda como los Nyx, lo serás de por vida y yo necesitaba el dinero para mi familia, no todos tenemos la vida resuelta como ustedes. Pero no quiero mas esto, mi familia me necesita y no pienso morir ni matar a unos bebes, déjeme redimirme, lo ayudare a escapar para que se sepa la verdad detrás de este ataque-.

El capitán vio a sus pequeños, sin la ayuda de Cohen jamás lo lograría, ni siquiera sabia si aun quedaban oficiales vivos a su mando, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era sacar con vida a su familia, si Cohen decía la verdad o no, tenia que confiar en el, solo no llegaría lejos.

El capitán le ordeno a Cohen tomar lo que pudiera de la enfermería y llevarlo a una nave de escape, al salir los dos, se encontraron con Joey, Miller y unos cuantos oficiales más. Shepard decidió no decirles nada sobre Cohen y la verdadera razón del ataque, al menos no en ese momento, para eso ya habría tiempo mas adelante. Mientras Cohen cargaba con las cosas de la enfermería otros tres oficiales cargaban con los bebes.

-Necesito que los lleven sanos y salvos a las naves de escape, esta es la misión más importante que le he encomendado. No me fallen soldados -Ordenó el capitán.

-Pero capitán, si nos vamos ¿Quien lo ayudara a usted? Con todo respeto señor, pero usted solo no podrá sacar a su esposa de la enfermería, déjeme acompañarlo -Contestó Joey.

Tenía razón, solo apenas podría defenderse si llegara a encontrarse con miembros de los Red, ir solo seria un suicidio, pero llevarse a Joey solo haría que la escolta de sus hijos se redujera y la idea de que les llegara pasar no era algo que le gustaría que pasara.

-¿Cohen? ¿Crees poder llevar también a uno de mis hijos? -Este solo dudo unos cuantos segundos pero luego asintió con la cabeza -Tú, entrégale a mi hijo y protégelos, Joey, tu y Miller vienen conmigo, ahora si muévanse, nos vemos en la zona de carga-.

El grupo de Cohen constaba de cinco personas contándolo a él, mientras el y otros dos llevaban a los hijos de Shepard, los otros dos se encargaban de vigilar y despejar el camino hacia la zona de carga. Mientras tanto el equipo de Shepard caminó unos cuantos metros hasta la habitación donde aun continuaba sedada la teniente, entre el capitán y el teniente Joey tomaron a la teniente y la acostaron en una camilla para poder trasladarla con mas facilidad, entre tanto Miller vigilaba la entrada en caso de que los Red llegaran a la zona de enfermería podrían escapar rápidamente.

* * *

Cohen y su equipo opto por tomar las escaleras ya que lo mas probable es que los ascensores estaban siendo vigilados por los Red, al bajar por completo y entrar a la zona de carga, los soldados se sorprendieron de que la sala estaba por completo vacía, no había ni un solo Red de vigilancia. Rápidamente los soldados tomaron las naves de escape, en una pusieron a las dos pequeñas y la mitad de las cosas de la enfermería, en la otra entro Cohen y el pequeño junto a los otros dos soldados, hasta que escucharon dos disparos a sus espaldas, justo al momento en que giro para ver lo que sucedía se escucharon dos disparos mas, seguido de la caída de los otros dos soldados que lo acompañaban.

Mientras los pequeños ahogaban el lugar en gritos y llantos, Cohen estaba temblando de miedo, uno de los tres uniformados estaba apuntándole con su arma en la cabeza.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas? –Preguntó el líder del grupo –No pensabas abandonar la nave antes de tiempo ¿verdad, novato? – Cohen negó con la cabeza lo más tranquilo que pudiese.

-Estaba haciendo exactamente lo que mi superior me pidió. Él quiere uno de los hijos de Shepard, al parecer el que nos contrato tiene una cuenta pendiente en contra del capitán que quiere saldar de una buena vez –Dijo Cohen, lo cual era un mentira verdadera –Solo fingía ayudar al capitán a sacar a su familia para luego acabar con él en cuanto bajara la guardia, fue una suerte que llegaran -Continuo.

-Como digas, pero entonces ¿Que haremos con los otros dos? –Contestó el líder, quien bajo su arma y la enfundo –Toma esto y mata… -Fue interrumpido por el ensordecedor sonido de un disparo y la sacudida que dio la Newton, la nave de los Nyx había llegado ya y estaban bombardeando a la nave pensando que sus oficiales se encontraban ya lejos del lugar.

Disparo tras disparo, cada uno con unos segundos de intermedio. La nave no aguantaría mucho más. Cohen tomo el arma del líder para luego caer un biga de acero en medio de la zona de carga, los dos de los hombres de los Red quedaron debajo de los escombros mientras el líder estaba herido y desarmado, Cohen armándose de valor disparo sin piedad, era él o el Red, su elección fue rápida, él.

Cohen tan rápido como pudo entro a la nave, la sello para luego ser expulsado lejos de la nave, por la ventana pudo ver perfectamente a la Newton rompiéndose en pedazos.

* * *

-Repito ¡Alto el fuego! –Grito Dyson por el comunicador –¡Mierda! tengo que salir de aquí –Dyson se levantó del asiento de piloto y evadiendo a los pocos Red que quedaban llego a la zona de carga, vio los escombros que estaban en medio de la habitación al igual que la posible ultima nave de escape, al entrar a la nave vio que estaba lleno de medicamento entre otras cosa y dos pequeñas bebes –¡A la mierda los Nyx! No seré niñera de nadie, primero esta mi vida –Sin mucho cuidado saco uno de los cubículos y al entrar a sacar el ultimo otra viga cayo bloqueando la salida -¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Bien! Tú vendrás conmigo pero luego me desharé de ti –Rápido aseguro el cubículo y se sentó para luego salir expulsado de la Newton.

Tanto la nave de Cohen como la nave de Dyson, tenían como destino el planeta colonial Napa, colonia que estaba a unas horas de distancia y al único lugar al que podían ir con el combustible del que contaba cada nave.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la nave, se encontraban el capitán y su pequeño grupo luchando contra los Red que los habían alcanzado, aun con la nave destrozándose ellos seguían tratando de acabar con los pocos soldados de la alianza que quedaban. Estaban a unos pocos metros de las escaleras, solo tenían que distraer o acabar rápido con los Red, pero con el tiempo y munición con la que contaban solo podían contar con la primera opción.

El capitán miro a su esposa en la camilla y luego a sus compañeros, los tres se miraron entre si y supieron lo que su superior estaba pensando.

-Miller, Joey, necesito que realicen una ultima misión por mi como su capitán –Dijo Shepard –Los tres somos padres de familia pero como capitán debo asegurar que mis hombres que estén bajo mi mando, estén a salvo y regresen a casa con sus familias. Así que debo pedirles que saquen a mi familia de esta nave y los mantengan a salvo-.

-Pero señor, usted no podrá solo, déjeme ir por los demás en la zona de carga y… -Dijo Joey pero fue interrumpido por su superior.

-No hay tiempo para eso y usted lo sabe teniente –El teniente miro a su capitán entendiendo. Miller y Joey se pusieron en posición de saludo para luego tomar la camilla y correr a la zona inferior.

El capitán le dio una última mirada a su esposa maldiciéndose por no poder estar a su lado cuando esta despertara o cuando sus hijos crecieran. Cuando los soldados desaparecieron de su vista siguió dando batalla a los uniformados, dándoles tiempo a sus compañeros para escapar de la Newton.

* * *

Al llegar a la zona de carga, Miller y Joey no podían creer lo que veían, los escombros taparon la mayoría de las naves de escape, no veían ni una mas, creyendo que era su fin y que habían fallado a su posible difunto superior se dejaron caer en el suelo sin esperanza alguna.

Joey que estaba en frente de Miller vio como su compañero buscaba en su bolsillo algo, al encontrarlo le entrego lo que parecían cien terras, Joey confundido lo miro, por la situación en la que estaban le parecía irrelevante la acción de su amigo.

-Dijimos doble o nada. Ganaste, los Red si tenían imaginación y recursos después de todo –Dijo Miller con una triste sonrisa.

Joey no sabia si llorar o reírse por la estupidez de su pequeña apuesta, al parecer algo a alguien le estaba haciendo una broma, una muy cruel.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Preguntó Miller levantándose del suelo.

-Escuchar ¿Qué? Lo único que escucho son explosiones y crujidos de la na…-.

-¡Sh! –Tanto Joey como Miller guardaron silencio y entonces escucharon los llantos de bebe, los dos se miraron sorprendidos y llenos de esperanza, rápido corrieron en dirección de los llantos, movieron varios escombros y dieron con la bebe del capitán.

Felices y con el bebe en brazos regresaron con la teniente pero al caer en cuenta de que aun no tenían un medio con el cual podían escapar de la nave, la cual tenia pocos minutos de vida, dejaron de sonreír.

-Debe de haber una manera, no creo que todas la naves estén inutilizadas, solo hay que pensar –Dijo Miller.

-¡Que idiota! –Grito Joey –Hay una nave de emergencia en la siguiente habitación, en la zona de almacenamiento, en los planos de la nave vi que a la hora de construcción de la nave cometieron un error. Solo hay que rogar por que no hayan quitado la nave de escape –Los dos rápidamente tomaron la camilla y la condujeron a la zona de almacenamiento, donde después de quitar varias cajas de alimentos, encontraron la entrada de la nave y sin perder mas tiempo los dos subieron a la nave para luego salir expulsados lejos de la Newton la cual ya había dejado de ser bombardeada pero internamente seguía teniendo pequeñas explosiones.


	2. Chapter 2

La estación Arturo, futuro centro militar, con planes para ser el centro de operaciones espacial mas importante de la Alianza. La estación a pesar de estar aún en construcción, contaba con un espacio para el centro de operaciones, así como las necesidades básicas, descanso, comida, medicina y alojamiento.

La enfermería de la estación no era muy grande pero tenía lo necesario para imprevistos, como atender a los sobrevivientes de la nave ahora en ruinas, la Newton. Los oficiales Miller y Joey se encontraban en la sala de espera, aguardando por noticias sobre el estado de la teniente y su bebe. El estado de la teniente no era muy grave pero al despertar y enterarse de lo sucedido le afecto demasiado, no solo había perdido a sus amigos, sino también a la mayor parte de su familia mientras ella yacía inconsciente en una habitación en la enfermería.

Mientras que el estado de la pequeña era un poco mas grave, la exposición a un situacion como el que vivió en su primer día de nacida, la había dejado con los pulmones llenos de humo, así como también pequeñas quemaduras. Su vida no estaba en peligro, pero se encontraría en observación por unos días más.

- Les sugiero que traten de comunicarse con la familia de la teniente, necesitara todo apoyo con el que pueda contar – dijo la enfermera a los oficiales para luego retirarse.

Joey y Miller ya habían hablado con sus familiares, diciéndoles que se encontraban a salvo. Los dos necesitaban quedarse un tiempo mas en la estación por cuestión de papeleo sobre el asunto, con el capitán muerto y la teniente fuera de servicio por cuestiones obvias, Joey era el siguiente a cargo de los oficiales de la Newton, y Miller simplemente no quería dejar solo a su compañero, sabia que necesitaría apoyo.

- ¿Teniente Joey Morrison? – Pregunto una dama, el teniente la miro y asintió – El almirante Adams lo vera en su oficina en diez minutos – dijo para luego retirarse.

- Detesto esto de ser el oficial al mando – Se quejó – supongo que tu harás la llamada a su familia-.

– Si, tú tranquilo, yo me encargo de la teniente–.

Tras la ida de su compañero, Miller fue a comunicarles a los familiares de Hannah sobre lo sucedido, mientras tanto Joey hablaba sobre el ataque con uno de los almirantes. La Alianza no dejaría pasar algo como esto, no, ellos llegarían al fondo de lo sucedido, atacarían a los Red por la muerte de cientos de soldados, los harían pagar por la muerte de uno de sus mejores oficiales, el Capitán Shepard.

Al día siguiente se hicieron tres días desde el ataque a la Newton, las investigaciones sobre las instalaciones de los Red se pondrían en marcha ya, pero todo sucedería de forma discreta. La Alianza no quería que todo el asunto sobre la caída de uno de sus cruceros a manos de unos simples pandilleros se hiciera público y la prensa simplemente los acribillara con artículos amarillistas.

Mientras la familia Shepard en la tierra, la noticia sobre el ataque y su resultado les había tomado por sorpresa a todos, la hermana menor de Hannah seria quien iría a la estación Arturo para estar al lado de su hermana quien no estaría en condiciones de enfrentarse a lo sucedido por si sola.

* * *

En Napa el clima era muy similar a la de marte, la colonia estaba construida dentro de una capa que los protegía de la atmosfera, las tormentas de arena era muy comunes a finales del ciclo solar, la colonia contaba con todo lo necesario, sin embargo, al estar alejados de la Tierra la hacía un blanco perfecto para los mercenarios y para el contrabando, ya que Napa en si era un planeta rico en minerales, de los cuales la Tierra ya era escasa.

Napa estaba compuesta por colonias mineras, las personas que visitaban Napa eran principalmente familiares de los trabajadores de las colonias, muy pocas personas sin relación alguna pasaban por ahí. Mientras Cohen aterrizo en la colonia principal, Dyson lo hizo en una de las colonias encargadas del suministro alimenticio de las colonias vecinas. Cohen quien durante la adrenalina del momento no se dio cuenta de lo que había llevado consigo de la nave, estaba hecho un mar de nervios, no podía entregar al bebe a las autoridades ya que los Nyx se enterarían de que el sigue vivo junto con él bebe de los Shepard y si él le entregara él bebe a ellos, estos harían cosas horribles con él, cosas que no podía permitir que le hicieran a un ser inocente.

En las horas que tardó en llegar a Napa pensó sobre el posible futuro del pequeño, llevarlo a un orfanato o adoptarlo como suyo, después de horas y horas de discusión interna, se encontraba en ese instante en uno de los mercados de la colonia comprando leche para él bebe.

Sería una historia larga de contar a su familia pero al menos él bebe de Shepard estaría a salvo, el único de ellos posiblemente, era lo que pensaba Cohen, ya que en las noticias no decían nada sobre el ataque.

- Al parecer lo sucedido no será público – Dijo para sí mismo y su pequeño compañero una vez de vuelta en su pequeña habitación.

Durante los días que habían pasado, Cohen se encargó de todo lo que necesitaba el pequeño, tenía un poco de experiencia con bebes al cuidar de su hija cuando era pequeña, pero a pesar de los años, recordaba lo más básico.

- Bien, supongo que tendré que ponerte un nombre si serás mi hijo – Dijo mientras cargaba al bebe para darle de comer – Pero ¿Cómo te pondré?-.

* * *

- ¡Ya cállate! No me dejas pensar – Grito Dyson, quejándose del llanto de la pequeña – Tal vez lo mejor será venderte para que pueda salir de este maldito mundo – Las condiciones en las que estaban los dos, tanto la pequeña como él morían de hambre, sin más que unos cuantos Terras en su bolsillo no bastarían para los dos.

A pesar de su poca paciencia, decidió quedarse con él bebe, los Nyx lo recompensarían muy bien si les llevara a la pequeña pelirroja, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de irse de ese paneta, había contactado ya con los Nyx, pero ellos no harían nada sin estar seguros de que la pequeña era realmente quien decía Dyson ser y arriesgarse a ser detectados por la Alianza, que después del ataque, no dejarían de estar pendientes de alguna actividad fuera de lo normal, tanto ellos como los Red están en los radares de la fuerza armada de la Tierra.

El poco dinero que tenía, tenía que utilizarlo para su alojamiento en un cuarto de mala muerte, y lo demás en un poco de comida, necesitaba más, necesitaba mantenerse en buena forma y a la pequeña, viva. Pero la única forma de obtener más dinero era trabajando en las minas temporalmente, al menos hasta encontrar la manera de irse lo más pronto de ahí.

Su medio de transporte se había dañado al aterrizar y aunque sirviera, la nave no podría llevarlo hasta la Tierra, la distancia era larga y la Alianza lo detectaría y sabrían de donde pertenecería la nave. Las naves de transporte en Napa salían cada dos semanas locales, ya que el lugar no era turístico, no había tanta demanda en los viajes de salida o entrada en el planeta, y el pasaje no era barato como él quisiera, tardaría al menos dos meses o tres en poder juntar el dinero de los pasajes, entre gasto y gasto tardaría más, pero el sabría que la recompensa de los Nyx valdría mucho la pena.

No fue muy fácil conseguir trabajo pero al final lo logro, la mina no estaba muy lejos de su pequeño cuarto y en cuanto a la pequeña, al no ser publica su desaparición no tuvo problemas para dejarla en una de las guarderías de la colonia, trabajaba diez horas al día, pero pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre fuera de su casa temporal, quería pasar menos tiempo del que pudiese con la pequeña, él no quería ser niñera después de un largo día de trabajo.

- Hey tú, el nuevo. Vamos a ir a un cerca de aquí ¿Quieres venir? – Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

- Lo siento pero no puedo, tengo que ir por mi hija – Mintió, a pesar de ser verdad, tenía que ir por la pequeña, pero no iba por esa razón, sino que al parecer un grupo negociador de los Nyx se reunirían con unos mercenarios en la colonia en la que se encontraba él y no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con los de su grupo, si tenía éxito en comprobar la identidad de la pequeña, se iría de una vez por todas de ahí, la vida en las colonias y trabajar de minero no era algo de lo que había disfrutado en las últimas semanas.

- Como quieras novato, tú te lo pierdes - .

En el camino hacia la guardería, Dyson pensaba en la manera de convencer a los Nyx de que había tenido éxito con la extracción de uno de los hijos de Shepard, él bebe no estaba registrado, por lo tanto no se podía demostrar su identidad, la Alianza no había reportado nada sobre los bebes, por tanto nadie sabe que al menos hay uno con vida, los Nyx tendrían que creerle de alguna manera, tendrían que creer en su palabra.

Pero ¿Su palabra valía algo para los Nyx? Por supuesto que no, el solo era uno de los miles de miembros del grupo, y uno de los que le fallo en una misión importante para ellos. Los Nyx lo creían muerto, al contactarlos semanas atrás se había reportado como un miembro cualquiera, pero al hablar con ellos directamente se pondría en peligro su vida, si les fallas a los Nyx una vez, no lo harás dos, esa era una de las reglas del grupo, sin embargo él no había fallado del todo, pero demostrarlo le costaría.

* * *

- Me alegra verla en pie, señora Shepard – Dijo el oficial Adams – Pero creí que estaría camino a la Tierra, junto a su hermana y su hija-.

Hannah había sido dada de alta una semana después de llegar a la estación, pero paso unos días más en terapia post traumática, los eventos que sucedieron no era algo de lo cual se repondría sin ayuda, sin embrago la cooperación de la ex teniente no era buena, se negó rotundamente a tomarse un tiempo para reponerse, ella quería pertenecer al equipo de asalto a las instalaciones descubiertas de los Red.

- Siento desilusionarlo, señor. Pero me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los responsables de la masacre en la Newton están ahí fuera, libres – Contesto Hannah.

- No lo estarán por mucho, eso te lo aseguro – Dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua – Pero tú no puedes formar parte del equipo, Hannah, no tiene mucho que saliste de la enfermería, acabas de tener a tu bebe y sufriste un accidente, casi mueres de asfixia por inhalar demasiado humo. No pienso exponer a tu familia a más peligros. Aarón estaría de acuerdo conmigo y lo sabes -.

- Mi esposo está muerto, al igual que mis otros dos hijos, señor. Aun puedo luchar y lo hare con la ayuda de la Alianza o sin ella, pero lo que paso no quedara impune -.

- Hannah, no me obligues a ponerte en vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día en un departamento aquí en la estación – Sentencio el oficial – Mira, sé que no es fácil superar lo que te paso, pero es mejor que lo olvides, la Alianza se encargara de hacer lo que se tenga que hacer para hacer justicia, te lo prometo. Ahora ve a buscar a tu hija, a tu hermana y regresa a casa, vive tu vida tranquilamente criando a tu pequeña-.

Hannah miro al oficial, sabía que tenía que hacerlo sin la Alianza, su hogar estaba en la Newton, junto a su esposo, el capitán. Como respuesta ella solo asintió y sonrió levemente para luego marcharse de las oficinas, mientras se abría camino hacia su departamento, pensó en la manera de seguirle la pista a los Red, sin la ayuda de la Alianza sería algo más difícil, necesitaba equipo, armas, transporte, etcétera.

Podría conseguirlo, tendría que cobrar algunos favores, pero ¿Qué pasaría con su hija? Su familia no dejaría que la abandonara con ellos para tener su venganza, podría mentirles pero sabía bien que no funcionaria, sabrían que haría ¿Llevarla consigo? No, eso sería peligroso, se arriesgaría a perderla también a ella, pero que más podría hacer, ella simplemente no olvidaría lo que paso y quedarse a jugar a la casita sola, tenía que hacerlo.

Al llegar a su departamento encontró a su hermana con su pequeña en brazos ya dormida, caminó hasta las dos y las miro con cariño, con mucho cuidado tomo a su hija sintiendo lo que siente una madre al abrazar a sus hijos, esa sensación llena de calor y tranquilidad. Con hija en brazos camino hasta su habitación y coloco a su pequeña en medio de la cama, acomodando una de las almohadas en el borde para que no pudiera caerse accidentalmente al moverse la bebe, con el mismo cuidado se acomodó a su lado después de ponerse ropa más cómoda, simplemente se quedó mirando la tranquilidad con la que dormía su hija.

Su cabello negro e incluso sus pequeñas facciones eran idénticos a las de su esposo, sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, después de semanas por fin pudo hacerlo, el simple hecho de ver a su esposo reflejado en su única hija le hizo dejar caer sus defensas que años de formación militar construyeron y ser una mujer, un ser humano que siente, hasta caerprofundamente dormida.

* * *

–No entiendo porque tenemos que irnos, la vida en la Tierra no es tan mala, y eso de adoptar un bebe, no lo sé Tom, esto es tan repentino ¿Qué sucedió para que quisieras mudar la familia a Mindoir? –Preguntó la esposa de Cohen –Hace unas semanas la idea de irte de la Tierra simplemente no te gustaba y ahora estamos camino a un planeta colonial, con un bebe que encontraste–.

Después de estar unas semanas en Napa, Cohen logro regresar sano y salvo a la Tierra, donde con base de mentiras logro explicarle su repentina desaparición, a su esposa. La adopción de Erik no tomo mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo, mintió sobre cómo lo obtuvo y le concedieron la adopción, pero eso no basto para que estuviese tranquilo, la vida en la Tierra, para él y su familia, no era segura ya, por lo cual Mindoir era el lugar perfecto para comenzar una nueva vida, colonias tranquilas, donde la principal fuente de ingresos eran los cultivos y ganados de las granjas.

–Cielo piénsalo, será un buen cambio paraJessica y para el nuevo integrante, en la Tierra hay mucha contaminación y peligros, en las colonias será más seguro y tranquilo, con el nuevo trabajo que me dieron podre pasar más tiempo con ustedes ¿No es eso lo que querías? –.

–Bueno si, pero…–.

–Pero nada mujer, ahora descansa, el viaje durara unas horas más, ya verás que te gustara la nueva casa que compre, tiene un amplio jardín donde los niños podrán jugar tranquilamente–.

El viaje no tomo más que un día y medio, al llegar lo primero que pudieron notar de su nuevo hogar, era la tranquilidad de la cual no estaban acostumbrados, la casa estaba en una buena posición en la colonia, cerca de la zona comercial a unos quince minutos caminando, las granjas principales estaban a veinte minutos del lado contrario y a unas cuantas casas de distancia, se encontraba el pequeño Lago Mary, donde la gente se bañaba o pescaba, simplemente, Mindoir era el paraíso hecho colonia.

* * *

– ¿Quería vernos, señor?–.

–Pasen señores –Dijo el oficial Adams –Necesito que me hagan un favor los dos, como sabrán la teniente se retira del servicio un tiempo, y ella no está de acuerdo con ello, la he enviado a casa, devuelta en la Tierra y al final ha aceptado, pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no se quedara de brazos cruzados –.

–No la culpo señor, si me pasara lo que le paso a la teniente, no podría simplemente estar en mi casa haciendo nada –Contesto Joey.

-Con todo respeto señor, yo tampoco podría aceptar retirarme del servicio y dejar que alguien más haga lo que siento, debería de hacer yo –Añadió Miller.

–Lo sé, por eso necesito que me hagan este favor, véanlo como un trabajo, ustedes también deben de estar fuera del servicio por un tiempo, pero… –Dijo rápido al ver que los dos oficiales estaban a punto de protestar –No los dejare fuera, irán a la Tierra, estarán con sus familias pero también trabajaran para mí, necesito que vigilen a Shepard, no permitan que se entrometa en las misiones de la Alianza en contra de los Red ¿Puedo contar con que lo harán? –.

Tanto Miller como Joey se miraron dudosos, la misión era simple, pero el objetivo no era alguien fácil de tratar, Hannah Shepard era una mujer forjada en la milicia desde pequeña, su padre era un militar retirado, su madre era una enfermera de campo, durante la tercera guerra mundial se conocieron, por suerte para ellos sus países eran aliados y al terminar la guerra no hubo problema alguno en su unión, pero al ser cada uno dedicado a su trabajo Hannah se crio de base en base militar.

Tenían tan solo dos años y medio de conocerla pero sabían que No, es algo que no se le puede decir a alguien con el carácter y determinación de Hannah, algo, que llamo la atención del Capitán, conquistarla fue algo que no le resulto fácil, lo único en lo que pensaba la teniente en ese entonces era hacer cada misión a la perfección hasta que se enamoró de su superior y comenzó una familia con él, familia que fue destrozada por una banda de delincuentes. No, simplemente no sería fácil de realizar la tarea que se les ha entregado, pero lo harían, Shepard fue un amigo para ellos y no dejarían que lo que queda de su familia desaparezca.

Después de varios segundos de silencio de parte de los oficiales, miraron a su superior y asintieron, el oficial Adams contento y un poco más tranquilo, les entrego sus pases de abordaje para la nave con rumbo a la Tierra, misma en la que iría la teniente.

* * *

Después de verificar que todo estaba listo, Hannah, junto a su hermana e hija, salieron del departamento para ir a la estación de abordaje y marcharse de la estación Arturo. Al llegar, Hannah noto que los oficiales Miller y Joey estaban a unos cuantos asientos de distancia de los suyos.

–Toma a Jill, en seguida vuelvo –Le dijo Hannah a su hermana.

–Espera ¿Dónde vas? –Megan confundida tomo a su sobrina en brazos y con la vista siguió a su hermana mayor hasta donde se encontraban dos hombres vestidos de civil.

La conversación entre los tres parecía tranquila, Hannah tomo asiento frente a los dos hombres, pero lo que Megan no veía, era lo nerviosos que estaban los dos oficiales en presencia de la teniente retirada.

–Creí que ya habían regresado a la Tierra días atrás, después de varios días sin verlos, pensé que estaban con sus familias –Dijo Hannah.

–No, aún tenía cosas que hacer aquí en la estación –Contestó Joey.

–Ya veo –Contestó –Escuchen, quiero agradecerles a los dos por habernos sacado con vida a mi hija y a mí, de no ser por ustedes… bueno, no tengo por qué decir lo que hubiese pasado, en fin, gracias muchachos –.

–No tiene nada que agradecer, teniente –Dijo Miller.

–Ya no tienes que llamarme por mi rango, puedes decirme Hannah –Sonrió Shepard, aunque en realidad parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa real –Bueno muchachos, nos vemos al aterrizar –Dicho eso se retiró hasta donde se encontraba su hermana.

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –Preguntó Megan.

–Unos amigos ¿Quieres que cargue a Jillian? –.

–No, me gusta cargarla, además no sé por qué, pero siento que debo cargarla mientras pueda, espero que solo sea la emoción de ser tía y no se te ocurra llevártela lejos de su tía Meg –Dijo Megan mientras jugaba con la pequeña Shepard.

Hannah al ver que todo estaba bien, encendió sus auriculares dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que los oficiales Miller y Joey dijeran, gracias al micrófono que puso en la silla donde minutos atrás ella estaba sentada. De alguna manera no estaba tranquila con la cercanía de ellos dos, sabía que Adams pondría obstáculos en su camino, pero ella no se detendría, en cambio ahora usaría a los dos hombres que estarían para vigilarla, ellos podrían saber más del asunto de los Red y la Alianza.

* * *

–Así que, según tú, dices tener a la única, posiblemente, hija del capitán Shepard, ¿No?–.

–Si – Contesto Dyson.

Dyson se encontraba en la zona de reuniones de los Nyx, se encontraba en uno de los almacenes de la colonia minera. La situación en la que se encontraba no era nada buena, varias operaciones estaban a la mira de la Alianza, el pequeño trato que se realizaría en Napa se estropeo a causa de las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Las colonias ahora serian un blanco para la Alianza, su objetivo sería asegurar más la vida de los colonos, Demeter fue una de las principales colonias en cambiar sus medidas de seguridad, seguido de Napa, la cual era su principal fuente de minerales para la Tierra.

– ¿Tienes pruebas de eso? –Pregunto uno de los Nyx.

–No –Dijo.

–Entonces no me sirve para nada, te sugiero que te marches, no estoy de muy buen humor para aguantar estupideces –Contesto el líder del grupo.

–Espera –Contesto otro miembro del grupo –Tal vez podría servir para ABIX–.

¿ABIX? ¿En qué rayos están trabajando los Nyx ahora? Se preguntaba Dyson. Él era uno de los mejores en los Nyx y él nunca había escuchado sobre ABIX, algo estaba cambiando en la banda. Desde el ataque a Shepard las cosas estaban diferentes.

–Tal vez, oye tu ¿Qué edad tiene la niña? –.

–Es muy pequeña, tiene solo unas semanas –.

–Es demasiado joven, pero ella podría ser ABIX-Zero –Contesto el compañero del líder – Es perfecta –.

Mientras los dos compañeros discutían si debían o no tomar a la bebe, Dyson dudaba más en dársela, el detestaba cuidar de un bebe, sabía que los Nyx querían a la bebe para torturar a Shepard, pero con el muerto ¿De qué les serviría? Él no había pensado en eso, semanas atrás no le importaba siquiera eso, pero ahora ¿ABIX?

– ¿Me garantizas que nadie estará buscando a la bebe? –Pregunto el miembro de los Nyx.

–No, la verdad no, mejor ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, será mejor que me vaya, siento haberles hecho perder su tiempo–.

El líder del grupo ofendido por la actitud poco "profesional" del supuesto miembro de los Nyx ordeno que le bloquearan la salida a Dyson, este fue tomado por los demás miembros del grupo y fue sentado en una silla.

–Dices ser un miembro de nosotros, luego me dices tener a la única hija de Shepard sana y a salvo, luego retiras todo ¿Y piensas que te dejare ir? –Cuestiono, miro a sus hombres junto a Dyson y les ordeno –Revísenlo, si dices ser uno de nosotros, debes de tener una marca que lo pruebe –.

Y efectivamente, Dyson tenía un tatuaje, donde se confirmaba su lugar en los Nyx y su rango.

–Vaya, no mentías en lo de ser uno de nosotros, pero ¿Debería creer que esa bebe que dices tener, es una Shepard? No importa, mentira o no, me darás a la bebe –.

– ¿Qué pasara con ella si te la doy? –Pregunto Dyson.

–Bueno, pues lo único que puedo decirte, es que nos será de mucha utilidad y que ganaremos mucho dinero –.

* * *

–Hola ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –.

–Sí, vine por mi sobrina, mi hermano estará ocupado esta noche, ya sabe, consiguiéndole una madre a mi sobrina –.

–Claro –Dijo sonriendo la encargada de la guardería de la colonia minera – ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermano? ¿Tiene algún documento o carta que confirme su identidad como pariente de la pequeña? –.

–No, lo siento, se me olvido pedírselo –.

–Lo siento pero no puedo darle a la bebe sin un permiso de parte del padre o tutor –.

–Maldita sea ¿Tenía que hacerlo difícil, señora?–Dijo uno de los Nyx para luego sacar su arma y matar de un tiro a la encargada, paso y tomo a la bebe más joven de la guardería –Es su día de suerte mocosos, solo vine por esta –Dijo mientras pasaba entre los niños que se encontraban llorando en la habitación.

Las alarmas no tardaron en sonar en las oficinas de la seguridad local, pero cuando llegaron fue demasiado tarde, pues el Nyx ya se había marchado de la guardería con la pequeña pelirroja, la cual ya estaba rumbo a la nave en la que partiría con destino a la Tierra.

Por otro lado, Dyson yacía en el suelo de uno de los almacenes de la colonia, golpeado y sin fuerza. Luchar fue algo que por el momento no podría hacer, eran más contra el solo. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo ver era que era el único en el almacén.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanto del suelo y camino hasta la salida, le costaron unos largos minutos para llegar a su habitación, tomo algunas cosas y salió de nuevo, no sabia muy bien a donde, pero él conseguiría dar con esa nave y recuperaría a la "mocosa pelirroja", sea lo que sea que significara ABI, sabia que no era algo de lo que quería que la pequeña participara.


End file.
